


Kiss

by Ellie_East



Series: The Bellarke Teacher AU Dialogue Fuckery [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, High School AU, Sorry Not Sorry, Teacher-Student Relationship, dialogue only, idegk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_East/pseuds/Ellie_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is Clarke's teacher. Their conversations always seem to go more for the hot and heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what this is, all I know is 3x11 dragged up a bunch of my old Bellarke feels so I pulled this old idea out and went with it.
> 
> The way it reads is Clake talks first, then Bellamy, then Clarke, then Bellamy and so and so forth. Hope it isn't too confusing.

“I know what you’re thinking, I know what you’re wondering about. You’re so easy to read. I like that.”

“So what am I thinking about then?”

“You’re thinking about…. What it would be like to kiss me.”

“No, I’m thinking about algebra.”

“No, definitely thinking about kissing me. You won’t stop staring at them.”

“I’m sorry for just looking at you. Why would I think about that anyway?”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s wrong. That’s not what I’m thinking about.”

“Please, its’ all you CAN think about. You’re thinking… What would it be like to kiss her? Are her lips as soft as I always imagined? What would they taste like? Would her skin be cool under my hand running from cheek down to neck but her mouth so warm inside? How would it feel if our tongues touched? Would her body press against mine as perfectly as I dreamed it to? Would the graze of my teeth on her bottom lip send blood rushing? Is the curve of her back perfect for gliding fingertips? Would her hips sway in the steady rhythm of my heartbeat? Would it be worth every moment of wondering and so much more?”

“….And the answer?”

“To what?”

“Don’t play.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I can’t.”

“No, not can’t. Won’t.”

“….”

“I should just leave now.”

“What would it be like to kiss you?”

“What?”

“Don’t make me say it again.”

“Fine, it would feel like a man dying of thirst letting his lips touch water for the first time in days.”

“And you’re lips. You’re red, red lips. Are they really as soft as I imagine?”

“Softer.”

“The taste?”

“Strawberries.”

“Are you cool to the touch?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?”

“Only if it’s as warm inside as you say.”

“Warmer.”

“And if my tongue touched yours?”

“You couldn’t tear me away.”

“Can I test if your body fits against mine?”

“Do you really think you need to ask?”

“I can ask but not act.”

“And if you acted?”

“It would be very, very bad.”

“Wrong. Heated blood would flow through you like the disease of lust. Which in my opinion is as good as it gets.”

“I want my fingertips on you.”

“Then do it.”

“No.”

“How fast is your heart beating?”

“As if each beat was the last.”

“Every moment?”

“What?”

“Would it be worth every moment, every second, every long night, every almost touch, every sigh spent thinking about you and what it would be like to kiss you?”

“That, and so much more.”


End file.
